Ryouko Fueguchi
Ryouko Fueguchi (笛口 リョーコ, Fueguchi Ryōko) is Hinami's mother. She is known as suspect number 723 in CCG's files. She was killed by the hands of First Class Ghoul Investigator Kureo Mado. Appearance Ryouko is slender, fairly tall woman with a kind face. She has brown hair that is loosely tied towards the left side of her shoulder, with three flowers ornamenting it. She wears a pale pastel dress tied at the waist with a braided orange belt, a pale yellow sweater and a reddish scarf. Personality Ryouko was an extremely gentle woman, and though a ghoul, she preferred not to hunt or kill people. She loved her daughter, to the point where she told Hinami to run away so that Ryuoko could stand up against Kureo Mado. She even relied on her husband, Asaki, for protection of the family. After his death, she mourned, eventually apologizing to Hinami for the burden she put on her husband, as well as endangering Hinami's life. As a resolve, she chose to leave Anteiku and start a new life. Before the moment of her death, she wished for Hinami to live. Plot Doves' Emergence Arc Ryouko was first seen with her daughter, Hinami, at her husband's clinic. They were forced to hide behind a curtain when Yakumo Oomori barged in and interrogated Asaki. Realizing the situation to be dangerous, Ryouko then went to Anteiku and spoke with Yoshimura concerning the help she needed to acquire prepared meat; since she nor her daughter were capable of hunting on their own. After she learned of her husband's death by the hands of Ghoul Investigators, both Ryouko and Hinami grieved. Later on, she was forced to stay at Anteiku for a while since the doves were searching the entire 20th ward for her and Hinami. She visited Asaki's grave, whereby she buried his ghoul mask, and went back to Anteiku via Renji Yomo's escort. After Ryouko decided to start a new life with her daughter by her side, she informed Yoshimura that she was leaving Anteiku. That same day, Ryouko and Hinami left the coffee shop and began their journey on foot through Tokyo. Though it was raining, Hinami could still sense the scent of two men trying to track them down. However, in the Anime, this was replaced with the scent of Hinami's father. They accidentally bumped into Kureo Mado and Koutarou Amon; the two doves that were searching for them all along. With nothing left to do, Ryouko was forced to activate her kagune, telling Hinami to run away, in an attempt to put her life at risk; thus saving Hinami's own. After seeing that she was a powerless ghoul without the mindset to fight or hunt on her own, Mado decided to carry on with the execution; he unleashed his quinque, and while asking Ryouko to say her last words, Mado sliced off her head, killing her before she could even finish her sentence. Ryouko's kagune was later extracted, and combined with the kagune of her husband's; to make Mado's newest quinque, Fueguchi Two. She subsequently met her husband in the Afterlife. Powers and Abilities Because her husband mainly fought in her stead and she doesn't hunt humans, she is not accustomed to combat. * Koukaku Kagune: It has the appearance of flower petals that spread to four sides. It is able to defend against the attack of any kagune. It combines both offense and defense.Kureo Mado's character profile in volume 3. Quotes * To Hinami (last words before her death): “Hinami…live.” Site Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ghoul Category:Deceased